Albus the Second :
by MissAlyssa108
Summary: How will Albus and Rose cope in their first year at Hogwarts? please R&R, after all thats what we fanfic writers live for! feedback. or so i'm told as it's my first time. Read you fool!
1. The Owl

Albus II

a/n: this is my first fanfic, and I'm not really sure where it'll take me. School and stuff sometimes will make it hard to post but fear not!

disclamer: I am not JK Rowling!

The Owl of Doom

Albus Potter had always believed anything that James had said. This misplaced trust had often ended with trouble for both of them. But, as James was nearly two years older than Albus, the pattern went on, no matter how dire the consequences. So, naturally, he took it quite seriously when James "warned" him of the 'horrors' of Hogwarts, which he was doing more and more often now that summer was coming to a close.

It had started out as a harmless dot on the horizon, and even Albus didn't see it. Little by little the dot grew and gained definition. "An owl!" squealed Lily, his younger sister by two years. You , as logical muggle, may be asking yourself some questions such as: An owl? In the middle of the the day? I'm sorry to inform you that owls are not nocturnal, in fact they have day-jobs, which prevent them from hunting until night falls. To the magical world, they delivered post, so it was not abnormal for an owl to arrive, in full daylight, at the Potter Home.

Albus wasn't at all concerned until his older brother, James, proclaimed "Finally! I think Cedemry is losing her touch! A day later than last year! August eleventh! Disgraceful!" This HAD to mean Hogwarts. And Lily was mistaken, it wasn't an owl it was TWO owls. This officially meant he was leaving, leaving Godric's Hallow to go to somewhere new and unquestionable riddled of all types of danger.


	2. Diagon Alley

The following Saturday the Potter's and the Weasley's executed their brilliant shopping strategy: Ron would take the first years, Albus and Rose to get their wands and pick out their pets. Hermione would go to Flourish and Blotts and handle the books as always, and Harry would go robe shopping with James and Ginny with Rose and Albus. The whole thing sounded horribly complex to Albus, and he wished they would all just stay together in one group. But, as James pointed out, it would be over sooner if they "divide and concur." And so Al began to relax.

The wand shop was very odd, much different from when Olivander was in charge, yet very much the same. It was the same place, shape, and served the same functionality, yet the decor was completely redone. Like the wand maker herself, everything was bright and mellow at the same time. The walls were light yellow and pale purple on the bottom with a stripe of white dividing halfway up the wall all the way around the room.

"Welcome" said a dreamy voice, and from the back room emerged a very odd witch. Her robe was bright yellow and she had a sunflower in her blonde hair and radishes dangling from her ears. "Why, hello, Ron. Are they both yours?" Her blue eyes sparkled as she gazed at the children.

"No, Al here is Harry's, but Rose is my oldest."

"It seems only yesterday that we were all in school and the DA…" she trailed off, staring into space "So" she brought her hands together "wands! Do you have any idea of what might work for them…? I never knew Ginny's wand well." Ron and Luna discussed wands for what seemed like forever. Finally Luna started rummaging in the seemingly unorganized back room after contemplatively sizing up Albus. It made him slightly nervous, but she paid no heed.

The first wand was… well, a disaster. The slightest flick sent a pile of folders cascading to the floor. Albus froze, his eyes darting between the scattered papers, the wand, and the curiously unconcerned wand maker. "Much too strong. My, my and with his parentage" said Luna with light disappointment. The next wand was hardly better. Finally, Luna found the perfect wand: a 10 ½ inch Holly wand with a Unicorn hair core. Rose ended up with a 9 inch Rosewood wand with Dragon Heartstring core.

They both felt very grown up with their own wands. At first Albus did not enjoy it as much as Rose seemed to, but then he caught on, and they engaged in an intense imaginary duel. Ron paid the bill and had a small farewell conversation with Luna, all circling family's and stuff. Then they were out and into the flowing and jostling crowd. When they finally arrived at their second destination they all were rather frazzled.

They enter the shop and a much quieter cacophony met them. It was very different then the noises out in the street these were the noises and rustling of animals. Caged animals. Instantly Albus was uncomfortable, for he had always loved to silently watch animals doing their daily tasks. They fascinated him, and once he discovered the animals were well cared for and appeared to be happy he had trouble choosing between them. He finally settled on a snowy white owl with piercing green eyes.

When Albus proudly showed Ron, he gasped and looked more serious than he had all day. "Does that bird have a name?" he asked a passing sales wizard. "No, Sir. We allow all customers to name their pet of choice." Ron had a mischievous gleam in his eye now, looking more like himself "Wait until your dad sees THIS!' he whispered excitedly "Don't name her yet." Rose found a nice tabby. He was black also with green eyes, but much lighter than the owl's, and white socks, mask, and belly. She named him Robber.

They met up and all was done except robe shopping, which nearly bored poor Al to tears. He had never given so much though into what he put on in the mornings, let alone purchase! He ended up with a utilitarian black robe with the Hogwarts crest near his right shoulder. The only interesting thing that happened in the robe shop was Harry saw the snowy owl. For no reason Al could see, his father looked suddenly…. Moved? Emotional?

"Um… Dad? It's just an owl." said James. Al nodded fervently "What's the matter?"

"Have you named it yet?" asked Harry.

"No, I haven't quite figured one out that suites her."

"How about…. Hedwig?" His father said the name with… reverence? Tenderness? Ginny looked at her husband with equal emotion. This all was baffling to Albus and Rose and strangely hilarious to James and Ron, who snickered.

"Hmmmm. It has certain…. Mysteriousness to it" commented Rose. AL just nodded his agreement. His family was still looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah, Hedwig" The word tumbled out strangely in his hurry, "sounds… perfect." And so, Albus (II) named the owl Hedwig (II).


	3. King's Cross

2: The Hogwarts Express

The day had, at long last, arrived: September 1. James actually looked… nervous? Jittery? It was only a few time James ever appeared anything but completely at ease. This actually frightened Albus. Maybe, although Diagon Alley was nothing short of amazing, Hogwarts WAS a place of… horrors? Well, at least Pop Quizzes. What Al didn't realize is that James wasn't thinking about anything but a certain girl he had been watching for a while now. What if she had a summer thing with that one guy?

Thankfully the Weasley's traveled with them to the train station or AL would have died from boredom. Instead, Rose engaged him in conversation, as she had since they were little. "So, what if one of us ends up being a Slytherine?" Harry glared at her through the rear view mirror. He opened his mouth to speak "Dad we know! The bravest person you knew and all. Give it a rest!" AL exclaimed. The tension was really eating at his nerves and he was slightly unraveled phcolgically. He turned his attention to Rose once more.

"I don't know?" He had a rare bit a humor "What? Are you afraid they'll disown you if you're the first Weasley not in Gryffindor?" …. Well, he thought it was funny but, Rose was looking down, unusually quiet. Unlike Albus she felt that one must fill silence with chatter. "You know they would never do that, Rose!" and yet, she still look nervous. So, he changed the subject, "So, want to share a compartment?"  
"Of course!' After that the conversation flowed naturally without a hitch until they arrived at king's Cross Station.

**This section is basically an abridged version of the Deathly Hallows Epilogue it's a bit more centralized to Albus and Rose, read that and this, that would be nice!

Albus had come every year to see James off, so Platform nine and three-quarters was nothing new. He was an expert at it already, and James was fine. Lily nearly caused trouble, as it was her first time through the barrier alone. Albus caught her on the other side and steadied her. Albus' worries and anxiety was rebounding and growing with every pass. Ron brought up all important Gryffindor, and again Rose looked strangely nervous. "You'll write to me?" Albus beseeched his parents. "Every day you want us to." They assured him

"So, that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath "make sure you beat him at every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains!"

"Ron, for heavens' sake!" said Hermione half stern half amused" Don't try and turn them against each other before they even start school!"

"You're right, sorry" said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added "But don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure blood."

"Hey!" But, before anyone could get too hot and bothered, James reappeared blabbering about Teddy Lupin snogging Victoire. Albus tuned this out; he still thought snagging was disgusting. Rose's eyes lingered on Scorpius, which confused Al beyond words. So he stood there, silent.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board" pointed out Harry.

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" said Ginny

"You can't just give a Professor _love_, Mum." SAid James rolling his eyes.

"But, we know Neville!"

*** to finish later i wanna b creative now!


	4. The Hogwarts Express

3: The Hogwarts Espress

The train seemed huge, even more so than it had appeared on the outside. Al would have felt very lost indeed if he had not had Rose to follow down the seemingly endless corridor. They had boarded a bit early, but most compartments already had 3 people in them. But, Rose quickly found on with only one occupant: Scorpius Malfoy. When Rose saw he was sitting alone gasped in surprise and pleasure. Al really didn't understand why she would pick THIS compartment of all the others.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Asked Rose, peeking her head into Malfoy's compartment. Al wondered what she was playing at, disregarding he Dad's warning just like that. But, Malfoy was nearly as icy as his clear blue eyes.

"Not at all." Then he turned his attention back to his Daily Prophet. They shuffled in and crammed their pets and trunks onto the over head rack. Al was done but Rose seemed to be having trouble with her stuff. Just as Al was about to give her a hand someone else did: Malfoy. Albus had never realized how PRETTY his cousin was. They were very close visiting almost every week as children, and he felt like she was more another sister than a cousin.

"Don't hurt yourself, now." Said Malfoy with much less iciness. She looked up, and blushed. He was taller than her, and was standing close behind her with his arms on either side of her, his hands splayed next to hers to steady the worrisome trunk. He pushed the troublesome trunk into its right s=and orderly position and sat down and flipped open his paper. His facial expression showed he was a surprised as Albus a what he had done

They all then settled into their seats. Rose hurried to sit directly across from Scorpius. Al sat next to her. Yet the compartment was only half full, with three open seats. Al fidgeted and gazed past Rose out the window.

"ALL ABOARD!" Immediately the corridor started bustling much more. A really small girl with glasses jumped through the open door looking relived to be out of the jostling crowd. She sat down and sighed, then, realizing that 3 pairs of eyes were on her she said "It's alright for me to sit here, right?" rather breathlessly.

"Of course!" exclaimed Rose. She promptly shoved Albus away from her to make room for the new girl, who had dark brown, shiny hair with hazel eyes, to sit next to her. Though he didn't show it, Al was really hurt and insecure. The girls' talked amongst themselves and Al only gathered that her name was Amelia Keaton. He looked around the compartment and his eyes fell uneasily on Malfoy. Al opened and closed his mouth a couple times attempting to start a conversation with them both, and then simply stopped his efforts.

A boy pulled open the door "Mind if I join this little rendezvous?" asked. He looked about their age. Al opened his mouth to acknowledge the new arrival but "Of course!" Rose's voice cut through the air. She seemed quite in her element. He talked with the girls'. Rose eventually pushed Al to the opposite side to make room for Braint Finnigan, who appeared to be 100% Irish, with the accent, dark curly hair, and blue eyes. Rose, between two new friends would glance up at Malfoy and flip her hair once in a while.

A second girl entered. " Is this seat taken?"

"No." three voices chorused. Al just nodded and scooted over for the lady. She was... well... very pretty. She had long slightly wavy honey blonde hair and eyes the color of chocolate. "... I'm Natalie Lacraft ." She said bashfully, only to take their eyes off her. Al found himself right across from Rose and wedged between Natalie (which he had no objection to) and Malfoy (which, coincidentally, he DID object to.) Rose let Robber out, who made friends with everyone immediately.

If only it was so easy for me, thought Albus. So, he turned towards Natalie and introduced himself "Hello, my name's Albus." He smiled and tried to appear confident as they shook hands. Then he realized a few seconds late, that a surname is usually required for a formal introduction, so he added " Potter, Albus Potter" hurriedly.

"Like the famous Potter? Are you related to Harry Potter?" she asked interestedly. " Yeah, he's my Dad"

"wow, that must be really amazing!," she exclaimed. "But, I suppose it could get rather annoying. How do you like it?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Well, enough." Answered Albus honestly, as always. "Dad's never has been pompous, and he really cares about me and my brother, James. "

"Yeah, my Dad's that way to. I'm the oldest but he still seems to love me just as much as my 2 little sisters even Robin, who's five. I can't believe we're ACTUALLY headed to Hogwarts!'

"Aren't you a... a little... apprehensive?" Not only was Albus trying to find the right words he was also trying to sound brave, which he never could really accomplish.

Natalie looked him right in the eye for a while, and even though Albus was nervous to the point of snapping on the inside, he found he was unable to break this new kind of connection. ' Then, slowly, she pronounced "Yes... yes, I think I may be just the... the tinniest bit ... apprehensive.." She, too, struggled for the words to describe what they were both feeling. But each knew that the other had completely understood them. It was a rare or even new sensation that filled them both with a sense of peace and fulfillment. 


End file.
